The Reign of Terror
"The Reign of Terror" is the eighth story of the first season of Doctor Who. Summary A Land of Fear Guests of Madame Guillotine Paris A Change of Identity The Tyrant of France A Bargain of Necessity Prisoners of Conciergerie Background information Links and references Cast *Dr. Who - William Hartnell *Ian Chesterton - William Russell *Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill *Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford *Lemaitre - James Cairncross *Jailer - Jack Cunningham *Jules Renan - Donald Morley *Small Boy - Peter Walker *Rouvray - Laidlaw Dalling *D'Argenson - Neville Smith *Sergeant - Robert Hunter *Lieutenant - Ken Lawrence *Soldiers - **James Hall **Terry Bale **Patrick Marley *Judge - Howard Charlton *Webster - Jeffrey Wickham *Road Works Overseer - Dallas Cavell *Peasant - Dennis Cleary *Jean - Roy Herrick *Shopkeeper - John Barrard *Danielle - Caroline Hunt *Leon Colbert - Edward Brayshaw *Robespierre - Keith Anderson *Physician - Ronald Pickup *Paul Barrass - John Law *Napoleon - Tony Wall Uncredited performers *David Anderson as a French soldier (3-6) *David Banville as a Parisian man (2-3) *Tony Bates as a French soldier (1) *Bob Berry as a French soldier (1,5-6) *Don Cavendish as a French soldier (2) *Joseph Cohen as a French soldier (5-6) *Roy Curtis as a Parisian man (4) *Helene Cutts as a Parisian woman (3) *Eleanor Dalling as a Parisian woman (2-3) *Sid Deller as a French soldier (2,5) *Adrian Drotske as a French soldier (2,4-6) *Rex Dyer as a French soldier (1) *Leila Forde as a Parisian woman (2) *Jill Howard as a Parisian woman (3) *Nigel James as a French soldier (2) *Ralph Katterns as a Parisian man (3) *Tony Lampdon as a French soldier (6) *Maurice Leon as a French soldier (5-6) *Jay Macgrath as a French soldier (2) *Bill Nicholas as a French soldier (5-6) *Brian Proudfoot as a Parisian man (3-4,6) *Al Raymond as a Parisian man (4) *Len Russell as a French soldier (3-4,6) *John Sackville West as a French soldier (2) *Maurice Selwyn as a French soldier (3) *Don Simons as a French soldier (2) *Gerry Wain as a French soldier (1) *Terry Wallace as a Parisian man (3) *Jack Lee White as a Parisian man (3) Crew *Written by Dennis Spooner *Directed by Henric Hirsch *Produced by Verity Lambert *Title music by Ron Grainer with the BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Incidental music composed and conducted by Stanley Myers *Film Cameraman - Peter Hamilton *Film Editor - Caroline Shields *Costumes Supervised by Daphne Dare *Make-up Supervised by Sonia Markham *Lighting by Howard King *Story Editor - David Whitaker *Designer - Roderick Laing *Associate Producer - Mervyn Pinfield *Lead Animator/Key Frames/Roto - Paul "Otaking" Johnson (2013 animated reconstruction) *2nd Lead Animator/Morphing Heads/Roto - Chris W. Chapman (2013 animated reconstruction) *Background Artist - Paul Johnson (2013 animated reconstruction) *Animator/Roto - Jacqui Creasy (2013 animated reconstruction) *Character Expression Keyframe Artist - John Ellis (2013 animated reconstruction) *Animator eMorphing Heads - Austen Atkinson (2013 animated reconstruction) *3D Previs Modelling - Aaron Climas (2013 animated reconstruction) *CG Modelling - Chris "Mechmaster" Smith (2013 animated reconstruction) *Engineer/Software - David Blackham (2013 animated reconstruction) *Editor/Grader - Robert Paterson (2013 animated reconstruction) *Compositors - **Paul Johnson (2013 animated reconstruction) **Buck Gordon (2013 animated reconstruction) *Assistant Producer/Lead Tweener - Josh Campbell (2013 animated reconstruction) *Production Assistant - Samuel Weeks (2013 animated reconstruction) *Tweeners - **Konstara Prawiro (2013 animated reconstruction) **Douglas Giffney (2013 animated reconstruction) **Jenna Batcheldor (2013 animated reconstruction) **Kathleen Feeney (2013 animated reconstruction) *Interns - **Simon Hyunh (2013 animated reconstruction) **Sophie Wilcox (2013 animated reconstruction) *Facilities - Green Central, Kariong (2013 animated reconstruction) *Special Thanks to **Felicity Bodenstein, University of Paris, Department of Art History & Archaeology (2013 animated reconstruction) **Margaret Meehan, Green Central (2013 animated reconstruction) **Ian Levine (2013 animated reconstruction) **Derek Handley (2013 animated reconstruction) *Audio Restoration & Mastering - Mark Ayres (2013 animated reconstruction) *Thanks to **David Holman (2013 animated reconstruction) **Richard Landen (2013 animated reconstruction) **James Russell (2013 animated reconstruction) **John de Rivaz (2013 animated reconstruction) **Ralph Montagu (2013 animated reconstruction) *Production Manager, Big Finish - David Richardson (2013 animated reconstruction) *Associate Producer, Theta-Sigma - Yvonne Wilcox (2013 animated reconstruction) *Associate Producer, Big Finish - Nicholas Briggs (2013 animated reconstruction) *Executive Producer, Big Finish - Jason Haigh-Ellery (2013 animated reconstruction) *Executive Producer, Pup - Dan Hall (2013 animated reconstruction) *Producer/Director - Austen Atkinson (2013 animated reconstruction) *A Pup / Theta-Sigma / Big Finish Co-Production (2013 animated reconstruction) References 1788; 1794; 1963 Austrian Wars; Aztec; Bastille; bread; Calais; candlestick; captain; carriage; church; cloak; Conciergierie Prison; Constitution of France; consul; Convention; Corsican; crowbar; dagger; Danton, Georges; deputy; Devil; the Doctor's ring; the Doctor's walking stick; drill; Earth; eclipse; England; farmhouse; fever; first deputy; France; French Army; French militia; French monarchy; French Revolution; gardening; general; Girondins; guillotine; Hell; horse; Jacques; leech; Le Chien-gris; Lemaitre; lieutenant; manor; musket; parchment; Paris; Paris Commune; physician; pickaxe; pig; pistol; platoon; politician; Polo, Marco; prehistory; rabbit; regional deputy; Reign of Terror; rheumatism; royalist; scanner; sergeant; Somerset; spy; tax; The Sinking Ship; tinderbox; tumbril; wine Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes